Recently motion-sensing gestural input systems have become popular for various applications such as for video games and the like. One popular motion sensing system is the Kinect™ system by Microsoft™ and can provide full three-dimensional (3-D) motion capture, facial recognition, user voice recognition, and gesture recognition directly and/or via additional applications. For example, the Kinect™ system may interface with an open-source library application such as the OpenNI™ application which may provide information related to a user such as image information, gesture information, proximity information, voice information, etc., for further processing. Accordingly, gestures of a user may be easily detected and identified for existing applications such as video gaming applications. However, unfortunately, there are no systems which provide a gesture-based authentication and/or authorization systems.